The load-type door opening and closing device of this type is conventionally represented by a device disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. Such a load-type door opening and closing device comprises: a sliding support rail that is inclined downward in a closing direction of a door and supports the door; a door opening rail that is inclined downward in an opening direction of the door and is fixed to the door; a sliding member that is movably contacted with the door opening rail; and a door opening mechanism that converts stepping force applied to a footboard in a down direction into component force of the sliding member in an up direction through leverage.
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 proposes to provide a transferring mechanism to convert and transfer a settlement amount of a footboard provided on a floor surface in front and rear positions of the sliding door, as a predetermined displacement through a lever. A weight balance is set to maintain a floating state of the footboard through the lever by the settlement due to the own weight of an adjusting weight and the transferring mechanism. The horizontal opening of the sliding door is operated with light load by pressing a driving rotor against the door opening rail by a vertical operation of a long transmission member.
Other Peripheral Technologies are Described Below Supplementally.
There are a large number of patent applications for a mechanism that uses, as a power source, a load displacement by a body weight of a user or a cart to open and close a sliding door at an entrance, without using an additional power source such as an electric motor, or the like.
For example, a mechanism of a system (inclination system) that uses a displacement by stepping to allow a link mechanism to appropriately incline a guide rail provided at an upper part or a lower part of a sliding door in a desired moving direction, and accordingly slidingly move the sliding door along the inclination, has been disclosed in the following Patent Literature 2 and the like.
However, since such an inclination system relies only on natural movement of the sliding door on an inclined surface caused by own weight of the sliding door, quick movement with high responsiveness is difficult and it is troublesome for frequent passage.
Also, when dust is accumulated on the guide rail in use for many years, the inclination system is largely influenced disadvantageously. In addition, when any failure occurs on the operating force transferring mechanism having the above-described configuration, manual movement of the door cannot be performed or is extremely difficult, disadvantageously.
In particular, various kinds of inventions for an entrance automatic opening and closing mechanism that uses stepping force of a passerby as an operation source have been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 3).
For example, a number of inventions for a method (fluid pressure use system) that replaces a displacement (mainly, a settlement amount) of a footboard by stepping force of a passerby into variation of fluid pressure such as hydraulic pressure, water pressure, or atmospheric pressure, thereby operating a cylinder and piston mechanism to open and close a sliding door have been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 3).
Also, as a different mechanism, there is a system (inclination open and close system) in which a settlement amount by stepping is transferred to a guide rail holding a sliding door through a transfer unit such as a crank body and a pulley, and the rail is inclined in a moving direction to open and close the sliding door (refer to Patent Literature 4).
Other devices of the inclination open and close system using application of a body eight of a person have been disclosed in addition to Patent Literature 1.
An economical device without using electricity that naturally opens and closes a door only by passage applying body weight onto a footboard has been proposed. In this device, a spring is mounted on an upper section of a rack, a chain is installed under the rack, the footboard is fixed under the chain and a gear is engaged with the rack, a belt is provided over a pulley fastened to the gear and another pulley, a wheel is placed on a rail, and one piece of the belt is fixed onto a mounting section (refer to Patent Literature 5).
There has been proposed an automatic opening and closing sliding door device using a stepping pressure that includes: a sliding door that is openably supported and is applied with a movement urging force in a closing direction; a footboard that is disposed on a floor surface at front and rear positions of the closed position of the sliding door so as to generate a predetermined settlement amount by stepping pressure of a person; a first actuating mechanism that converts the vertical movement amount of the footboard into a predetermined rotation angle and causes a first arm to move around based on the rotation angle; a lever mechanism that is connected to a front end of the moving first arm and expands the movement amount of the front end and outputs the movement; and a traction wire that is connected so as to draw the output side of the lever mechanism and the sliding door in the opening direction of the sliding door (refer to Patent Literature 6).
There has been proposed an automatic door that includes: a sliding door that is configured to open and close an entrance; a footboard that is disposed on a floor surface at front and rear positions of the entrance and is settled by a predetermined amount by stepping pressure of a person; a swinging body that has an end cooperated with the footboard and the other end swinging at a predetermined angle according to settlement of the footboard; a link mechanism that expands and converts movement of the other end of the swinging body into substantially linear momentum and outputs the momentum; and an operation arm that has an end part rotatably journaled on door pocket side and the other end part cooperated with the sliding door. The automatic door causes the output of the link mechanism to acts on a middle of an operation arm, thereby swinging the operation arm to open and close the sliding door (refer to Patent Literature 7).
In an automatic door using no electrical energy and necessitating no maintenance of a motor or the like, a hanger and an opening and closing hanger are provided integrally with the door. A sash roller pivotally installed on the hanger is made to run on a hanger rail so that the door can be opened and closed. The hanger is provided with a weight biasing the door in a closing direction. The opening and closing hanger is coupled with a rod that is projected by hydraulic pressure in a cylinder provided at a skeleton-side base frame. The hydraulic pressure in the cylinder is generated by a downward motion of a footstool. A method has been proposed in which, according to the above configuration, the pressure oil of the cylinder pushes out the rod to cause the door to open through the opening and closing hanger, and the door is closed by the weight in a stage where the force of the pressure oil vanishes (refer to Patent Literature 8).
It has been proposed to provide a semiautomatic opening door apparatus which enables the operation of opening a sliding door to open and close an entrance of a building or an agricultural simplified greenhouse or various greenhouses and the like to be automatically performed by operating a foot pedal, etc. (refer to Patent Literature 9).
A sliding door opening and closing device capable of automatically opening and closing a sliding door with a simple structure has been proposed in which a guide rail having the same width as that of the sliding door is arranged on an upper part of an opening, sash hanger engaged with the guide rail is mounted on a door-tip side of an upper side of the sliding door while a door-tail side of the guide rail is rotatably journaled, means for operating the door-tip side of the guide rail vertically is provided, wherein a sash-hanger wheel stop position when the sliding door is fully opened is located nearer to the door-tip side than the journaled position at the door-tail side of the guide rail (refer to Patent Literature 10).
The above is supplementary description for the peripheral technologies.